The End of the 7 Dwarves
by MadCatta
Summary: How do the 7 dwarves die? Well, let's just say the names provide a clue.
1. Sneezy

We all know the story of Snow White and the 7 Dwarves. How do their lives end?

**Sneezy:**

Sneezy loved the world, he really did. He thought it beautiful. There was only one thing he hated; spring. Whenever the warm weather rolled around and the flowers bloomed, hay fever struck the nation. Sneezy had to walk around with 11 handkerchiefs in his pockets. And take 4 hay fever tablets daily.

He walked through a meadow, so beautiful with so many flowers with so many colours. Sneezing so much had blessed Sneezy with a large nose, so he could smell the beautiful smells really well. He reached a patch where there were sweet smelling and incredibly colourful flowers. He bent down and then sneezed. Sneezy kept sneezing, he sneezed and sneezed, so much so he couldn't breathe any more.

Sneezy died in the flowers he loved.


	2. Sleepy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the dwarves. I don't know who does, but I ain't them.

**Sleepy: **

Sleepy had spent a lot of his life awake, and even more of that time tired as hell. That's how he got his name – he was never fully rested. It was maybe because a lot of his dwarf friends snored, Dopey sleep-walked and Sleepy was a very light sleeper. Even the light of dawn on the other side of the room was enough to wake him. So all in all, Sleepy was very sleep-deprived and took to snoozing and napping every time he sat down.

There had been a terrible storm overnight; wind, rain, thunder, lightning… the works. And Dopey hated storms, and they made Sneezy sneeze, so Sleepy had had very little sleep that last night. He was exhausted. All the dwarves went out later to work in the mines, and Sleepy just got more and more tired. He was nearly sleep-walking home.

They had soup for dinner. Sleepy was very, very slow at eating it and he still had a whole bowl full by the time his friends had finished. They were washing up and bathing when Sleepy finally fell asleep. His head dropped down into the soup. He inhaled.

That was Sleepy's last supper.


	3. Grumpy

**Disclaimer: **I think (and I'm not certain about this, mind) that the Brothers Grimm own the dwarves. Well, they're dead. I'm not. Proof enough? …And on that note… does anyone know if you still need to disclaim things when the people who made them are dead? Hmm…

And…

**Bingo7: **(Ok, I don't remember if FF actually allowed me to review-reply) Thanks for the review! And here is Grumpy's!

Now… FF hasn't been kind lately and I can't review reply, sorry about that guys!

**Grumpy:**

Grumpy was not a very pleasant dwarf. Grumpy by name, grumpy by nature. He always had something depressing or sullen to say, fit with moody tone and he annoyed a great many. Including his many pals – two of which seemed to have died rather suddenly.

Grumpy was actually rather upset that two of his friends had died, and for Grumpy upset came out with a load of sarcasm and morose tones. Late at night him and his other dwarf friends (Snow White had gone off on a walk with her Prince Charming) had drinks in honour of Sleepy and Sneezy. They all drank too much. As per usual, drink only made Grumpy a less likable dwarf. They went to bed at 2am.

Grumpy rolled over. Something had woken him up, at god knows what time. He faced the window, strong moonlight coming through the window. And a silhouette of a dwarf. And what was that in his arms? Being raised higher and higher? It came down fast and strong. The last thing Grumpy ever saw was the moonlight reflecting off of a sharp and clean axe. His last words were 'oh shit'.


	4. Doc

**Disclaimer: **Ok, according to the Simpsons (according to Barbara Leah xD) Disney owns the 7 dwarfs. Snow White too. Jeez, couldn't Disney give someone else Snow White? Bit greedy, eh?

This one had the idea given to me by… **Goodbye-FFN **(which is good because I actually have very little knowledge of the dwarves… xD

..and you can thank Barbara Leah for this update. Her (presumably a girl?) review made me have to write xD

**Doc: **

Doc was the leader of his band of merry me- dwarfs. He would never appoint himself as the head, but somehow he just was. And he enjoyed his role, much as he tried to hide it he loved being the main dwarf, the one to introduce and decide. He was born to lead.

So when three of his select group died due to, frankly down-right odd reasons, he was mystified. And worried. How long would it be until Bashful, Happy, the beloved Dopey and finally himself found themselves (well not really, were found by others made more sense) six feet under? Then Doc had a brainwave – check the history books for any event like this. And maybe it could tell him what he suspected; he and his friends were cursed. Maybe how to reverse the curse?

So Doc sat on his reading armchair and reached up, to the bookshelf above him. He was right at the end of it and knew that the book above him was the ancient and fat history book. But as he reached up, he knocked the shelf. The shelf had been put up by Grumpy in a bad (well, worse than average) mood, and he hadn't done a very good job. The shelf slipped. Doc had no warning. The heavy book came crashing down, followed by the rest on his shelf and finally the shelf itself. All onto Doc's head and person.

Thankfully the armchair was red. Doc's life-blood didn't make too bad a stain. But at least Doc got to join half of his friends. No doubt the others would come later.

**A/N: **Funny? Scared of my sick humour? Tell me! xD

Haha, this came up as Doc . doc xD


	5. Happy

Disclaimer: Disney would sue me if I said I owned the dwarves.

Now, this is thanks to… Bingo7! For the great suggestion. xD

And M – I'm sorry but dear old Dopey must be last xD

**Happy: **

Happy was one of the smiliest, most cheerful people (dwarves) you'd ever know. His name gave it away. And as he saw his friends slowly vanish, his permanent smile slowly vanished with them. He was deeply depressed before long. He'd even been to psychiatrists and everything, who'd told him what he knew. He was depressed, and it made him even more so when he had to pretend, for Bashful and dear old Dopey.

Anti-depressants. A 30mg dosage, taken twice daily, quite a lot for someone his size really. He had to keep up appearances, of course. But then Doc died. Dear old Doc, he loved Doc he really did. But before Doc had been horribly crushed, he'd talked of a curse. Implied that the rest of them would die shortly. Happy couldn't be the last dwarf, he couldn't. So one night, he tipped all of his meds (he had enough to last for another two months and four days) into his hand, and took them with a glass of water, four at a time. Sixteen swallows, it was.

The next morning Bashful crept over to wake his friend, Happy. Happy however, would not wake.


	6. Bashful

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I don't want to own them… I think if I owned the dwarves someone would've taken them from me for killing them off, one by one…

**M**: Umm, ok, I don't really know what to say now xD. Just I don't really appreciate that sort of thing… doesn't help me at all or anything. Although this probably is getting worse and worse. Ahh well, feel free to share opinions!

This idea came from… **Erin 'N' Ali!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bashful:**

Bashful was a shy creature. Especially around women. He just didn't know what to say, and his face went the hottest, brightest red you can imagine.

Funny how many woman found this trait endearing. The poor dwarf had been followed by a really pretty woman all the way out of town. And, by unlucky coincidence (almost as if this had been planned by someone) they were heading to the sea. Where there were cliffs. Bashful put a foot behind himself. The woman came closer.

"Oh come on! You're so cute!" Bashful went even redder, if he could.

"I…I…Please go…" He stepped back. Onto nothing.

He didn't drown, no. The rocks were nearer.


	7. Dopey

Disclaimer: If the dwarves were really my creation, why would I be killing them off like this?

A/N: So here it is… the last *gulp* death. It's quite sad to see the back of the lovely dwarves, but I think it's best I leave them in peace now.

Dopey:

Dopey wasn't as stupid as people thought. He noticed things no one else did. For example, he noticed when Doc got overly drunk after their drinks to the deceased dwarves. Grumpy had gone to bed after Bashful and Happy, but before Doc and Dopey, who'd stayed up a little longer talking. Doc took the time to bitch about Grumpy, in the way that Doc only ever did when completely drunk. Dopey also noticed that the axe used to chop firewood was carried up with Doc. Dopey wondered about that. And then once Grumpy was dead, Dopey thought hard about how he'd died. Finally he reached a conclusion; it was Doc. Doc had to've been so drunk that he'd dropped the axe right on his friend.

And there was something else he knew. Something big. He knew he was going to die, and soon. How did he know this? Well, he'd overheard an old woman talking with a younger woman about his friends, before the first dwarf had died. They'd talked about each death, working through them in the order they happened.

"Hey, SW, brilliant plan for that grumpy oaf. What was his name again?"

"You mean Grumpy?"

"…Yeah…" So it was them! THEY were the ones to kill Grumpy! No, wait… Doc killed Grumpy… Dopey decided to listen to the conversation again.

"SM, what about the last though?"

"The fool?"

"He's not a fool, he's sweet. Just a bit slow."

"His name is Dopey… Of course he's slow…"

"No, his name isn't from that. He used to do drugs."

"Oh. Wow."

"Poor guy- dwarf…"

"How are we going to get him then, Snow?" Snow? What kind of name was that, Dopey thought to himself. He thought about it, thought and thought, until he realised. Snow! Like… Snow White! And of course the younger one was her! He could recognise that midnight black hair anywhere! And wasn't that the cape they had made for her as a wedding present?

"Well, see you 'round Step-ma!" Snow White waved at her.

"Hmph. Call me my Majesty, please, it sounds so much more ... dignified." The two women left. So they were planning to kill him! Dopey loved Snow White – well, he did before finding she killed his friends.

Now, Dopey wasn't a smart fellow, no. Doc was much smarter than he, but he did have some brains. And Dopey didn't want to die at the hands of his old friend. He broke into the medicine cabinet which had been child-proofed a long time ago -Dopey's brain was a recent addition to the household. Dopey used the blood-stained axe to smash it open, and pulled out all of the pills there. He got the idea from Happy. Dopey got a glass of water from the tap, sniffing it for poison first of course. He put three random pills in his mouth, and took a gulp of water. Which went down the wrong way. He coughed and his eyes watered, kept coughing and had to bend over. He hit his head rather hard on the sink, dropping the glass in the process. It smashed on the ground, and Dopey soon followed it, landing directly on the glass. It wasn't the fall that killed him, not the choking or being hit on the head or even the glass. It was a mix of all three. Dopey had knocked himself out, water in his throat, landing on a lot of broken glass with a piece narrowly missing his temple. And the mixture of the pills wasn't good, making him vomit. And he couldn't breathe.

Dopey had killed himself in the process of trying to kill himself. Maybe he was as stupid as people thought.


End file.
